speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Huang Shang Ti
Yu-Huang Shang Ti, the Heavenly Grandfather is the leader and arbiter of the Shen Pantheon. He is wholly concerned with the matters of Tian (which is split between Celestia and Mechanus) and is both the Emperor of the Heavens and a servant to his people. He is wise beyond years yet very rarely gets the opportunity to observe upon the material plane, leading to him instructing others to do it for him. He records the history of Tian with the help of his clerics. In one of his few visits to the Material Plane it is said that he came across the furry primordial Pangu, who was complaining about fleas all over his fur. When the Emperor looked he saw that they weren't fleas at all, but little villages of humans, curious little creatures that seemed to have potential in his eyes. He gently pulled them out of his fur and placed them back upon the ground, allowing them to live in the new world. The Zodiac Race In one story, the Jade Emperor had not gotten the opportunity to view the other planes and he became curious about animals. He called upon the animals of the Beastlands, imploring them to visit his realm so he could enjoy the sight of their forms. He told them that if they could be swift he would name a year after the first arrivals for his calendar's cycle. To get to Tian they would have to cross the river Oceanus, which could prove dangerous. Cat and Rat called upon their friend Ox, who agreed to take them across on his back. When the two had almost made it, Rat shoved Cat into the water (he had been scared that the Emperor would find Cat more pleasant) and moved swiftly, meeting the Emperor first. Ox took the second place, content with himself. Next was Tiger, who explained that while he was a strong swimmer he wasn't heavy enough to resist the currents like Ox was. Fourth was Rabbit who had hopped upon logs and stones. Fifth was Dragon, whose lateness was intriguing to the Emperor. He explained that he came across a village on the way that was going through a terrible drought and so he brought rain to them, then on his way to finish, he noticed that Rabbit had nearly drowned along the way and so he felled a tree for it to grasp (the Emperor was astonished and pleasantly surprised by the dragon's altruism) and when he finished praising Dragon, Horse came galloping into the palace. Horse had Snake hidden around its legs, giving him a mighty scare. Snake came sixth, Horse came seventh. A raft came to the shores of Oceanus, pulled by Monkey and Goat, steered by Rooster. Goat, then Monkey, then Rooster, all were given places in the zodiac. The eleventh animal was Dog, who had gotten distracted and had a nice bath. The Emperor waited a good long while and finally decided to call the race complete, when a frantic oinking could be heard. Pig came in, explaining that he wanted to come to the feast after the race but wanted to snack along the way, securing the final spot in the zodiac and earning the honor of Tian. Cat never arrived, having drowned in the river, and ever since Cats have hunted Rats with impunity, punishing them for their deception in the great race. The Lung Dragons Yu-Huang Shang Ti, remembering his experience from the Zodiac Race, called upon the four progenitors of the Lung Dragons to end a great drought in Yu'e, asking for the dragons to protect his followers and he would take over their position for a time, bringing in the rains himself if they would protect the oceans. The dragons agreed and went into the oceans, but the Emperor grew forgetful and the rains didn't come. It pained the dragons to see the people suffer so they brought the rains themselves, doing both duties. The Emperor grew upset when he realized that they had intervened without his approval, and he had his servitors capture them, turning their bodies into the great rivers of Yu'e. Category:Gods Category:Shen Pantheon Category:Life Domain Category:Light Domain Category:Knowledge Domain Category:Lawful Good